


[PODFIC] I’ve Got Something In My Pocket

by ShawarmaInNYC



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Proposes, Dog Tags, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, proposal, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawarmaInNYC/pseuds/ShawarmaInNYC
Summary: Podfic of I’ve Got Something In My Pocket by myself, ShawarmaInNYC.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes
Kudos: 9





	[PODFIC] I’ve Got Something In My Pocket

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all I have no idea what I’m doing, I’m just living my best life bored in quarantine reading my own fics. Does that mean I’m too self centered? Eh, who cares, what happens during corona stays during corona.

Google Drive link here:

https://drive.google.com/file/d/194wWazsGTS_DC25LWpltxgI3_QrL8si9/view?usp=drivesdk

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for any fumbled words, I am very new at this. (Mibranium? Come on girl, you can do better than this.)


End file.
